Emotions unleash
by Red Dragon9
Summary: A rainy day. A hot aspring nearby and emotions are high. What will they do? (reposted)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charecters from the inu-Yasha gang. They belong to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.Even though I tried bribing Ms. takahashi to let me own Sesshoumaru and Miroku she did not accept.  
  
Miroku: I am glad she did not accept.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I Sesshoumaru am also glad she did not accept.  
  
Red: That's not right you're supposed to be on my side.  
  
***Glomps Sesshoumaru and Miroku on the head with a frying pan***  
  
Miroku: @_@   
  
Sesshoumaru: What was that for!!  
  
Red: What?! you are supposed to be unconcious.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I Sesshoumaru am a demon and can not be knocked out with a frying pan.  
  
Red: Fine whatever amyway on with the story!!  
  
"Emotions Unleashed"  
  
Part 1  
  
It's a damp cold night; the sky is gray with falling rain. Kagome-sama is singing a cheerful song, trying to cheer up Inu-Yasha and the others. The entire Inu-Yasha group is walking through the muddy woods. In front are Kagome-sama Inu-Yasha and Shippou-chan. Kagome-sama is walking with her bike, next to her is Inu-Yasha and sitting on her bike basket is the little kitsune youkai by the name Shippou. All three of them are soaking wet. Their clothes sticking close to their skin due to the rain. Behind them are their two friends Miroku-sama and Sango-sama. The two of them are trying to hide under Sango-sama's hiraikotsu, but it's no use, they still can't escape the cold shivering drops of rain. Miroku-sama turns his head and stares at Sango. She is soaking wet and shivering frantically.  
  
"We should stop and rest at the next town," says Miroku-sama who is still staring at Sango-sama.  
  
" I think that's a great idea Miroku-sama. What do you think Inu-Yasha?" asks Kagome.  
  
Shippou pops his head up from inside the basket startling Kagome.  
  
" What's wrong Shippou-chan?" asked Kagome  
  
" I hear some water splashing," says Shippou.  
  
" Of course, it's raining."   
  
Shippou turns his head to the left and points in that direction.  
  
"Look!" says Shippou.  
  
Everyone looks to where Shippou was pointing. There is a young lady bathing in a nearby hot spring. Miroku-sama attempts to go to the lady but Sang-sama grabs his robe.  
  
" Don't even think about it houshi-sama!" Sango-sama said to the lecherous monk.  
  
Kagome-sama looks around, then speaks.  
  
" Do you think we should ask her if there is a village nearby?"  
  
The smirk on Miroku-sama's face widens.  
  
"I'll go ask her," Said Miroku-sama  
  
Miroku-sama starts to walk toward the lady. Sango-sama picks up a small rock and hits Miroku-sama in the head with it.  
  
"Get back here Houshi-sama." Says Sango  
  
Miroku-sama turns around and walks towards Sango-sama.  
  
"Do you not trust me my dear Sango-sama?"   
  
Miroku has a small grin on his face.  
  
"No, I don't Houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku stands in front of Sango. Sango stares into the houshi's eyes and he stares into hers. They get lost in each other's gaze. The Sango feels something touch her rear. Her eyes twitch.   
  
"Houshi-sama?!"  
  
"Yes my dear Sango-sama?"  
  
"Your hand!"  
  
"What about my hand?"  
  
Sango-sama looks up at the monk and sees a smirk on his face.  
  
"Remove your hand! If you don't mind!"  
  
"Actually my dear Sango-sama I do mind, I think I'll keep it there."  
  
Just then Sango-sama gets frustrated and smacks the houshi across the face. The houshi messages his face where she smacked him. He now has a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You never give up do you Miroku-sama," says Kagome-sama.  
  
The monk chuckles.  
  
"I know not what you speak of lady Kagome. You must be more specific." Replied Miroku-sama  
  
The noise startles the girl in the hot spring. She looks towards the Inu-Yasha gang and screams. Kagome-sama approaches her.  
  
"I'm sorry did we scare you?"  
  
" Why yes, yes you did." Replied the girl in a petrified tone.  
  
" I'm sorry. Well, my friends and I were wondering if you could tell us if there are any villages nearby."  
  
The girl looks behind Kagome and sees four people standing there. Inu-Yasha is staring at the sky to stop from looking at the girl. Shippou is standing next to Inu-Yasha and is looking at Miroku-sama. Miroku is standing next to Sango and is looking straight at the girl in the hot spring. When Sango -sama realizes Miroku-sama staring at the girl she hits him on the back of the head.  
  
"There isn't a town for three days," answers the girl.  
  
"Oh, what luck," says Kagome  
  
" If you want you can stay in that cabin there."  
  
" But what about you?"  
  
" Oh, don't worry I have a cabin here in the woods."  
  
" Ok if you say so."  
  
Kagome walks back to the Inu-Yasha gang and tells them about the cabin. Inu-Yasha didn't like the idea. Yet Kagome and the others agreed on camping there. So everyone walks to the cabin.  
  
As they are inside the girl in the hot spring leaves. Inside the cabin; everyone looks around. There are only two rooms.  
  
"Sango-sama and I will sleep in here," says Miroku-sama.  
  
"What!?" said Sango-sama in a frustrated yet not surprised tone.  
  
"What for? So you can grope a feel, Lech?" Said the hanyou.  
  
Miroku-sama smiles.  
  
" I am shocked that you would accuse me of such terrible things. I am but a mere monk and would never do such a thing," said Miroku-sama in a sarcastic tone.  
  
" Yeah right," said Inu-Yasha rolling his eyes.  
  
"If you're staying with Sango-sama then Shippou-chan shall watch over the two of you," says Kagome-sama eyeing Miroku-sama. " Shippou-chan keep a close eye on Miroku-sama, O.K. Make sure he doesn't try anything on Sango-sama,"  
  
" I won't let him out of my sight Kagome-sama," answered the little Kistune.  
  
Miroku-sama knocks the kitsune on the head.  
  
"OW!"  
  
After a while the cabin began to smell musky. Miroku-sama , Sango-sama, and Kagome-sama sniffed the air and traced it to the little kitsune.  
  
"I believe someone need a bath," said Miroku-sama eyeing the little kitsune.  
  
"What?" said Shippou.  
  
Sango-sama speaks while covering her nose. "I think you should go wash up in that hot spring out there."  
  
"I don't want to go back out in the rain!" said the little kitsune with a sad and disappointed tone.  
  
Miroku-sama grabs the kitsune and throws him out. Kagome yells at Miroku-sama.  
  
"You didn't need to throw him out!"  
  
Miroku-sama walks over to the other side of the cabin and looks for wood to light a fire.  
  
"We need someone to get some wood for a fire," Said Miroku-sama whilst staring at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'm not going back in that rain! Go get it yourself! You stupid Lech!" said the frustrated hanyou.  
  
" You are the only one who gather wood pretty fast."  
  
Miroku-sama walks over and sits next to Sango-sama. Inu-Yasha gets up grouchily and walks towards the door. Kagome looks at Inu-Yasha then at Miroku-sama. She then stands up and follows Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Wait!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha turns to see Kagome running towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" said the hanyou in a frustrated tone.  
  
"I want to help you, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome then looks ahead.  
  
Meanwhile back at the cabin. Miroku-sama sits close to Sango-sama. Sango-sama sits there shivering in her wet clothes. Miroku-sama moves in closer to her. She is sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs when she notices him getting closer. She shoots him an angry glare trying to get him to back off. But he doesn't. He is now sitting side-by-side with Sago-sama. He looks at her and she stares back at him.  
  
"Will you like me to warm you my dear Sango-sama?" asked the monk.  
  
Sango-sama gives him another angry look.  
  
"I'm not going to try anything. I promise, I just can't stand seeing you shiver like that," said Miroku-sama with a serious tone.  
  
Miroku-sama wraps one arm around Sango-sama's shoulder and pulls her towards his chest. He then wraps his other arm around her waist. Sango-sama is now leaning against Miroku-sama. She can feel the warm heat generating from his muscular chest. She looks up and stares into his eyes and he looks down and stares into hers. She then leans her head back into his chest and takes in some of his scent.   
  
"Houshi-sama..." said Sango-sama finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, Sango-sama?"  
  
" Have you ever been with a woman?"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Have you houshi-sama?" Sango-sama looks at the monk. He is smiling. She begins to blush.  
  
"Are you blushing my dear Sango-sama?"  
  
Sango-sama doesn't answer.  
  
"Why do you want to know Sango-sama?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked, why do you want to know if I have been with a woman?"  
  
"...Just curious."  
  
The monk chuckled, and Sango-sama blushed some more. Miroku-sama placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he can see her eyes. Sango-sama stares into his eyes then looks at his lips. As if reading her min Miroku starts to lean towards Sango. He gets closer and closer, then his lips touch hers. Sango's eyes widen. "Should I hit him or not?" She thinks. She decides not to. Sango stares at Miroku then closes her eyes and enjoys the brief moment. Miroku slowly pulls away. He looks at Sango with a smile on his face.  
  
"You didn't smack me this time my dear Sango-sama."  
  
Miroku-sama stares into her eyes then leans over and kisses her again. This time it was longer and more passionate. Just then the door opens. Sango and Miroku are startled by the sudden noise. Yet they stay in their position. Sango leaning on Miroku with his arms around her. Then Shippou walks through the door. Sango and Miroku looks at each other then Sango gets off of Miroku and walks to one of the rooms. Miroku watches Sango walk away. After she leaves he looks at Shippou.  
  
"Such a perfect moment wasted. And how may I be of assistance to you Shippou?"  
  
"Well...I finished bathing!" answered Shippou  
  
"Then may you go see if Inu-Yasha has any fire wood yet."  
  
"Nope. I'm supposed to stay here and protect Sango-sama."  
  
"You need not worry my dear friend I will protect her."  
  
"Exactly...I'm supposed to protect her from you."   
  
Miroku stands up, walks over to Shippou and taps him on the head.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Inu-Yasha and Kagome are in the woods still gathering some wood for a fire. Inu-Yasha jumps up and slices a tree into eight pieces. Kagome picks up the firewood, she stops and looks at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Do you love anyone besides Kikyou-sama?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stares at Kagome then looks at the ground.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me I'll understand," said Kagome who had continued to pick up the firewood. Kagome stands up holding the firewood, stares at Inu-Yasha then speaks.  
  
"Come on we should head back to the cabin."   
  
Kagome starts to walk in the direction of the cabin. Inu-Yasha grabs her arm causing her to drop the firewood and startling her. He pulls her towards him. He stares into her eyes and she stares into his. Then he leans over and kisses her. She is shocked that Inu-Yasha actually kissed her. Inu-Yasha pulls away slowly. Kagome stares into his eyes yet again.  
  
"Does that answer your question Kagome?"  
  
Kagome is speechless. Inu-Yasha and Kagome gaze into each other's eyes before Inu-Yasha walks over to the pile of firewood and picks it up.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we better get back to the cabin."  
  
There is a short pause. Inu-Yasha glances over at Kagome who is staring at the ground.  
  
"Is there something bothering you Kagome? Asked the worried hanyou.  
  
Kagome looks up from the ground to gaze into Inu-Yasha's gold eyes before speaking.  
  
"No, there's nothing bothering me. I'm fine."  
  
Kagome looks at the hanyou standing in front of her. Inu-Yasha places the firewood back down and walks to her side.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" You sure nothing's bothering you?" he asked in a more concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Answered Kagome in a saddening tone.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha then leaned over and hug him tight. He returned the hug. They stood there quietly holing each other before any of them spoke. The rain was beating upon their body. Soaking their clothes which where now sticking to them as they stood there lost in the mists of the others eyes. Kagome lifted her face and looked at Inu-Yasha this time with a happier look on her face.  
  
"Let's head back to the cabin."  
  
Inu-Yasha picked up the pile of wood and the two of them started walking.  
  
Coming Soon.....Emotions Unleashed Part 2(rated R)  
  
VOCABULARY:  
  
Hiraikotsu- HUGE Boomerang  
  
Houshi-low ranking Buddhist monk  
  
-sama,-chan: -sama stands for Mr., Mrs., and Ms., used to show respect. -chan used when addressing a child or someone younger than you.  
  
Lech, Lecherous Bouzu- bad insult to a Buddhist monk  
  
Hanyou- half demon, half-human.  
  
Kitsune- fox   
  
***************END OF PART ONE***************************  
  
I have part two typed up already but I will wait for at least five reviews before posting it ok. You are welcomed to say what ever you like in your review yes Criticizing is allowed.   
  
Sesshoumaru: In that case I Sesshoumaru Lord of the western LAnds would love to tell you that your story totally SUCKED!!  
  
RED: That is just wrong you didn't even read it!!  
  
Sesshoumar: I dont need to.  
  
RED: You can't criticize if you haven't read it!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am the lord pf the western lands and I can do as I wish.  
  
Red: Cannot!!   
  
Sesshoumar: I Can and I will.  
  
Red: Whatever!! I'm leaving.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


	2. Emoition Unleashed II Teaser

Hey guys sorry for the wait. But I decided to scrap the chapter that I had written and have decided to rewrite a new one. I will hopefully have it up by the end of this week. If i'm not too busy. Here is a tiny bit of the new chapter.  
  
********** Inuyasha frowned as he watched her run. Something was bothering her. She kept looking him while they were walking. He pondered on that thought as he walked into the cabin to find Kagome diggin through her bag and shippou bouncing up and down yelling.  
"Ramen!Ramen!Ramen!"  
"Feh. Annoying brat. Stop that yelling" Sango and Miroku looked up at the sound of Inuyashas voice just as he threw down the wood he gathered.  
"Here's the wood you wanted. Monk." said inuyasha as he walked across the room and sat near Kagome.  
"Thank you Inuyasha. Now I can start a fire So that lady Kagome can cook." Stated Miroku as he stood up and approached the wood to start the fire.  
"Good now we can gt some heat in this place." stated Sango as she shivered a bit. From sitting in her still soakking wte outfit.  
"Why Sango. If you wish I can warm you up again." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He sensed a demon nearby and alerted the others. Shortly after they all stood in front of the cabin waiting for the demon to show itself.  
  
"Where is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
"It's just ahead in the woods.It knows that we sensed it but it's still hiding, Why?" Said Miroku.  
"Who gives a damn! I'm gonna kill it!" Yelled inuyasha as he charged into the woods after the demon.The others following behind.  
  
A fog started to appear as they ran deaper into the woods.  
"Anyone see Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku as he turned to find that he couldn't see anyone. The had all disappeared.  
"The fogs to thisk. I can't see that well. Where is everyone." 


	3. Fukai Mori Deep Forest

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. But as said I decided to rewrite this chapter. I hope you like it. Also I'd like to thank Bearmoon for proof- reading it. THANX BEARMOON!!! ^_^ Also I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. And Once again I'm SORRY for the long wait. Enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.  
  
*******  
  
End. of Last Chapt.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha then leaned over and, hugged him tight. He returned the hug. They stood there quietly, holding each other before any of them spoke. The rain was beating upon their body. Soaking their clothes which, were now sticking to them as they stood there, lost in the mists of the others eyes. Kagome lifted her face and looked at Inu-Yasha, this time with a happier look on her face.  
"Let's head back to the cabin." Inu-Yasha picked up the pile of wood and the two of them started walking.  
  
********************  
  
Emotions Unleashed Part II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The long walk to the cabin was silent. The only sounds heard were the sounds of leaves crunching under their feet accompanied by the rustling wind and the low pitter patter of the rain drops as they fell to the ground.  
  
Every now and then Kagome would sneek a look to Inuyasha and stare at his good looking face. How she loved those golden-yellow eyes. She could just stare at them for ages. Don't forget his ears. Those soft, fluffy white ears. How she would love to run her fingers across them. His glorious silver-white hair. How soft and shiny it seems. The thought of running her fingers through his soft, silver locks, while he lay alseep across her lap. That thought caused Kagome to blush and turn her head towards the road ahead. Just ahead Kagome could see  
  
the cabin. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled before running ahead to start preparing the ramen she brought with her in her yellow bag. Inuyasha frowned as he watched her run. Something was bothering her. While they had been walking, she had kept glancing at him. He pondered on that thought as he walked into the cabin to find Kagome diggiing through her bag as, Shippou bounced up and down yelling,  
"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"  
  
"Feh. Annoying brat. Stop that yelling"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice just as he threw down the wood he gathered.  
  
" Here's the wood you wanted, Monk." said Inuyasha as he seated himself near Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. Now I can start a fire so that Lady Kagome can cook." Miroku stated as he stood up and approached the wood to start the fire.  
  
"Good now we can get some heat in this place." Sango replied as she shivered from the cold of her wet outfit.  
  
"Why Sango. If you wish I can warm you up again."  
  
Miroku smiled as he stared at Sango awaiting the blush and hit he knew would come from that last statement. At that last statement Inuyasha and Kagome's head shot up to stare at Miroku and the now extremely red Sango.  
  
"Did something happen while we were gone, Sango?" asked Kagome.  
  
"N..NO! N..Nothing happened!"  
  
"Then why are you stuttering my dear Sango?" asked Miroku with his trade mark smile.  
  
"She's stuttering 'cuz she's cold idiot. Leave her alone already." said Inuyasha as he leaned against the cabin wall. Everyone stared at him after his last words. He had just saved Sango from a very embarassing moment. Either he knew something had happened or he was extremely stupid to think the only source of her stuttering was the cold.  
  
"The fire's ready Lady Kagome."  
  
"Thank you Miroku. Now I can start dinner."  
  
"Yay. Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! FOOD!!!" yelled Shippou as he bounced up and down on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"You know what Brat ? I'm gettin really tired of you yelling. Stop it." growled Inuyasha as he plucked Shippou off of Kagome's shoulder by his tail and dropped him on the ground.  
  
After the ramen was done Kagome served everyone as they chowed down on the delicious foreign food from her time. When they finished their dinner Kagome decided to switch around the sleeping arrangments so that the girls and boys were seperate. Miroku wined a bit but was quited after receiving a slap from Sango. Afterwards they all went to their rooms and settled down to sleep.  
  
Halfway into the night something aroused Inuyasha's senses. He opened his eyes to find Miroku sleeping silently leaning against the wall. Why that monk didn't sleep on his futon was beyond him. As he scanned the room he noticed Shippou was missing from their group.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" thought Inuyasha as he stood to search for the little Kit.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of his room and walked to the girls room. He slid the door open slowly so as not to awaken them. As he looked around the room, he found Shippou curled up next to Kagome.  
  
"Wonder when he snuck over here?" Thought Inuyasha, "Oh well. Might as well let him stay." Slowly he closed the door and turned to leave. "I'm wide awake, so there's no sense in trying to go back to sleep."  
  
So instead of heading back to the room Inuyasha walked outside and jumped into a nearby tree to watch the sunrise. That's when he noticed it. The scent, he could smell it. A demon. It was close. That must have been what woke him. He jumped down from the tree and was about to go in search of the demon when he remebered that he couldn't leave the others alone. He ran back in and awoke Miroku.  
  
"Hmm? Inuyasha what's wrong?"  
  
"Miroku. I smell a demon. Tell everyone to get up."  
  
Just as Inuyasha and Miroku were about to leave their room the door opened. Sango and Kagome stood in the doorway with a yawning Shippou on Kagome shoulder and a hissing Kirara at Sango's feet.  
  
"Kirara woke me so I woke Kagome. What's up?" asked Sango.  
  
"Good. I just asked miroku to go wake you."  
  
"Are you crazy Inuyasha?! You were gonna send Miroku to wake us ?" said Kagome, "What were you thinking?"  
  
"What ever. I smell a demon here. Do you sense a shard?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"......Yeah. I sense two."  
  
"Good. Let's go get them."  
  
The gang ran outside and stood in front of the cabin, waiting for the demon to show itself.  
  
"Where is it ?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's just ahead in the woods. It knows that we sensed it but it's still hiding, Why?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Who gives a damn! I'm gonna kill it!" Yelled Inuyasha as he charged into the woods after the demon. The others following behind.  
  
"Inuyasha! Slow Down!" Yelled Kagome as she tried to catch up to him. She could barely see him. All she could see was the outline of his fire rat coat. That was until it too disappeared from her line of sight. Everything seemed to disappear from her line of vision. She could only see shadows."Inuyasha!" She stopped and looked around. Where is he? "Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha!! Anyone?!" They all disappeared... I can't see anything...  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
He just had to run ahead didn't he?  
  
A fog started to appear as they ran deaper into the woods.  
  
"Hey Sango! Can you see Inuyasha?" yelled Miroku. Yet his question was left unanswered. The forest was quiet except for the sound his feet made as he ran Sango?" He turned around half expecting to see Sango ontop of Kirara just several feet behind him but he was met with nothing. He couldn't see anyone. It was like they disappeared. "The fogs too thick. I can't see that well. Where is everyone?"  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Where was he? He was just in front of me a while ago. Where'd he go? It must be this fog. Where'd it come from? It's so thick. I can't see a thing. "Houshi-sama? Hey Kirara?"  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Can you sense Houshi-sama and the others anywhere?" asked Sango as she and Kirara landed.  
  
"Mew!" Responded the fire cat as she led her master deeper into the woods...where the fog seemed thicker.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
"Sango! ...Sango! ...Kagome! ...Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku as he cautiously walked through the forest in search of his companions. Where were they? This fog was covering everything. Where could they be? "Inuyasha! Sango!"  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Sango? Are you ok?"  
  
"Houshi-sama? I can't see you. Where are you? Kirara take me to Houshi-sama."  
  
"Mew."  
  
The fog was still there and it didn't seem as though it would be lifting anytime soon. Everyone must be having a tough time seeing. Everyone that is except Inuyasha. Because of his demonic senses he should be able to see through the fog.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
She just heard his voice. He's close by. But how close? Her eyes searched through the thick fog for him but she could see nothing, only the white of the fog and outlines of what she believes were trees. She heard his voice. She knew he was there. But where? Where in this fog can he be?  
  
As she flew deeper into the forest she started to see the outline of a tall object. The closer she got the more the outline seemed to resemble a figure. The figure of a human. The closer she got the more she realized that it was him. She found him.  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Sango."  
  
She jumps off of Kirara and looks around only to return her eyes back to the monk.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. The fogs thick. We can barely see a thing. Unless Kagome is with Inuyasha she's pretty much lost as well."  
  
"If she's not with him then he will look for her."  
  
"That is true. For now we should search for a way out of this fog and find that demon."  
  
"Kirara."  
  
They jumped onto Kirara and took off. They flew deeper and deeper into the forest searching for a way out.  
  
"Kirara. We are only going further into the woods. The fog is growing thicker and there are no signs of the demon. We must turn around. We can't see with this fog."  
  
"Sango. I have a hunch though I may be wrong."  
  
"Hmm? What is it Houshi-sama?"  
  
"I believe the demon is hiding deeper in this forest. The fog may be thicker here, but should we find the demon there would be no fog."  
  
"But why create a fog?"  
  
"To buy it time."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
END OF CHAPTER II  
  
*************************  
  
Hey guys hope you like the chapter. I know it said it would be (R). I was planning on having some serious fighting here but I decided to hold it for the next one. Hope you liked it and I will try to get the next chapter done and posted soon. 


End file.
